Leni Loud
Liliana Mumy Julia Kołakowska-Bytner Maya Kadosh Daniela Reidies Giuliana Atepi Lupita Leal Yolanda Gispert Claire Baradat Jihyeon Lee Mikaela Ardai Jennefors Hanne Dancke Arnesen Bori Csuha Iva Kevra Juliana Vasconcelos Póvoas Leonor Alcácer Anastasiya Lapina Kateřina Lojdová Susa Saukko Camille Yumang Nirayu Zuhdi Chrysoula Papadopoulou Yasmin Naguib}} |inspirasi = Lennie Small dari |nama lengkap = Leni L. LoudSurat izin mengemudi di episode Driving Miss Hazy |alias = Fast and Furious (oleh Lincoln) Spider Hugger (oleh Exterminator) Bung (oleh Luna) Ny. Smarty Pants (oleh Lisa) Fritz (oleh karyawan dan tamu di Royal Woods Spa) |usia = 16http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163034/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/leni/ |pekerjaan = Murid sekolah tinggi Bluebell Scout (dahulu) Karyawan penjualan Reininger's Pengasuh anak |keluarga = |hewan = Charles (anjing) Cliff (kucing) Geo (hamster) Walt (kenari) Watterson (anjing, sementara) Goldie (ikan mas mendiang) |teman = |musuh = Exterminator Frances (untuk sementara, dan anak-anaknya) Tetherby Manajer Park Ranger Hawk dan Hank Kembar Lima Fox |suka = |tidak suka = |kekuatan = |tujuan = Untuk mendapatkan SIM Untuk menjadi perancang busana |rumah = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |tanda tangan = thumb|center|120px|Tanda tangan lisensi thumb|center|120px|Tanda tangan kartu Funny Business}} Leni L. Loud adalah karakter utama dalam The Loud House. Biografi Pada usia 16 tahun, Leni adalah anak tertua kedua dari keluarga Loud, dan kakak tertua kedua dari lima kakak perempuan Lincoln. Dia sangat naif, dan cukup bodoh, tapi dia membuat untuk itu dengan keindahan dan kebaikan. Leni adalah junior di Royal Woods High School dan bersekolah di sekolah bersama saudara-saudaranya Lori, Luna, dan Luan. Kepribadian thumb|left|Leni tersesat dalam pikiran. Meskipun menjadi anak tertua kedua dari anak-anak Loud, Leni cukup cerewet dan sangat pelupa, linglung, dan ceria. Berbagai contoh dari kesederhanaannya diekspresikan sepanjang serial. Dalam "Linc or Swim", dia tidak tahu aturan permainan, "Marco Polo", yang membuat Luan kesal. Di "Proyek Keluarga Loud", dia terbukti tidak bisa berjalan dan mengunyah permen karet pada saat yang sama. Dalam "Changing the Baby", dia terjebak di tempat tidur Lily dan berpikir bahwa itu adalah penjara bayi. Ketika dia diinterogasi oleh Lincoln dan Lucy di "Sleuth or Consequences", dia pikir mereka sedang mewawancarainya, dan menyatakan bahwa warna favoritnya adalah "zebra". Meskipun ditzy dan linglung, Leni terbukti terampil dalam merancang mode, ukiran kayu, bernyanyi, memetik kunci, dan membuat smoothie, yang menunjukkan bahwa meskipun dia mungkin tidak terlalu cerdas, dia kreatif dan cenderung artistik. Dia juga sangat ramah dan rukun dengan saudara-saudaranya. Dia menderita arachnofobia, seperti yang terlihat pada "Left in the Dark", "No Guts, No Glori" dan "Future Tense". Fobia ini paling menonjol di "Along Came a Sister", di mana Lincoln membawa hewan peliharaan kelasnya, Frances pulang ke rumah. Ketika Leni pertama kali melihat Frances, dia panik dan mencoba membunuhnya dengan semprotan bug. Kemudian, terungkap bahwa Frances masih hidup, dan exterminator datang untuk membuangnya. Leni menghadapi ketakutannya, dan memotong pembasmi, untuk menyelamatkan reputasi Lincoln - sekali lagi - menunjukkan bahwa dia memiliki hati yang besar. Leni juga membuktikan bahwa dia bisa tidak bertanggung jawab, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "Cover Girls". Dia setuju untuk menggantikan Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, dan Lana, dan kemudian menyerahkan tugas itu ke Lincoln. Namun, Leni terbukti sangat berbelas kasih, karena dia adalah satu-satunya saudara kandungnya yang memprioritaskan membantu keluarganya menjadi lebih baik, bukannya pergi ketika keluarga Loud terserang flu dalam "One Flu Over the Loud House". Selain itu, dalam episode "No Spoilers", ditunjukkan bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya orang dalam keluarga yang cukup perhatian dalam keluarga untuk dapat membuat pesta kejutan yang sempurna karena dia memperhatikan apa yang orang suka (tidak termasuk bagian kejutan karena dia selalu rampasan kejutan karena dia tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia dan agak malas dan naif). Ringkasan Nick Penampilan Leni memiliki rambut panjang dan pucat pucat, dengan poni tersapu, dan tiga pasang bulu mata. Dia hampir setinggi Lori. Pakaian utamanya adalah gaun hijau seafoam, dengan hiasan putih, dan lengan segitiga. Dengan ini, dia memakai anting-anting lingkaran merah, sandal putih, di atasnya dengan busur hijau muda, dan sepasang kacamata hitam bulat dengan lensa hitam di atas kepalanya. Satu catatan menarik tentang apa yang Leni pakai adalah bahwa warna busur di sandal berubah sesuai dengan apa yang dia kenakan. Dalam "Ties That Bind" dan "Brawl in the Family", busur biru sesuai dengan tank top dan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Dalam "Tricked!", Busur berwarna putih untuk dicocokkan dengan gaun sekitar abad ke 18 yang dia kenakan saat Marie Antoinette. Pakaian renang Leni juga berwarna seafoam dengan hiasan putih, hanya pakaian dua potong. Bagian atas memiliki dua tali sederhana, sedangkan bagian bawahnya lebih panjang dari atas, dan memiliki empat tombol putih. Alih-alih kacamata hitam, dia mengenakan topi renang seafoam hijau, dengan dasi kupu-kupu putih. Dia menyimpan anting dan sandalnya, bahkan saat berada di air. Pakaian malamnya terdiri dari baju tidur hijau seafoam, yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan pakaian regulernya, tapi tanpa lengan. Dia juga tidur dengan topeng magenta tidur, tapi kemudian, itu berubah menjadi topeng biru, dengan gambar mata tertutup di atasnya. Dia mempertahankan topeng magenta, dan seperti yang biru, ia memiliki gambar mata tertutup. Desain asli Leni menggambarkannya dengan gaun biru muda, sepatu salju, yang bertentangan dengan sandal, dan gaya rambut yang mirip dengan Lori, tapi sedikit lebih panjang. Di "Hand-Me-Downer", dia dipandang sebagai gadis yang lebih muda, tapi lemari pakaiannya tidak berbeda sama sekali. Dia masih mengenakan gaun hijau seafoam, dan sandal dengan busur hijau di atasnya. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah gaunnya tidak memiliki lengan berlekuk, dan dia tidak memiliki kacamata hitamnya. Kacamata Hitam thumb|left|Leni berpikir bahwa lensa kacamata hitamnya adalah gerhana matahari. Leni memakai kacamata hitam di atas kepalanya di setiap episode yang dia lihat. Dia hanya membuangnya saat dia pergi tidur, mandi, berenang, atau pergi keluar dari salju. Kacamata hitamnya putih, dengan dua lensa melingkar hitam, dan bersinar di kedua sisinya. Ketika dia menggambarkan seekor kucing dalam keluarga bermain di "Suite and Sour", kacamata hitamnya berbentuk segitiga, bukan melingkar, yang terlihat seperti telinga kucing. Ini bisa berarti bahwa dia memiliki lebih dari satu kacamata hitam. Ada kesalahan animasi yang telah terjadi beberapa kali, di mana kacamata hitamnya hilang dalam satu tembakan, dan kemudian muncul kembali di tembakan berikutnya. Versi Alternatif dan Alter-ego Loni Loud thumb|left Di dimensi alternatif di mana Lincoln memiliki saudara laki-laki dan bukan saudara perempuan, Leni adalah anak laki-laki bernama Loni. Seperti Leni, Loni bodoh dan bisu. Tidak seperti Leni, ia tidak berpikir, dan tidak peduli jika Lincoln atau saudara-saudaranya yang lain terluka. Di alam semesta alternatif kedua, di mana ada seorang gadis dan sepuluh anak laki-laki, Loni terbukti sangat peduli terhadap Linka, rekan perempuan Lincoln - pada kenyataannya, Loni adalah orang yang membuat tawaran kepadanya dan saudara-saudara lainnya tinggal bersama Linka sampai dia tertidur setelah mendengarnya berteriak di tengah malam. Loni akhirnya berubah menjadi produk imajinasi Lincoln karena terungkap seluruh petualangan Lincoln hanyalah mimpi. Fritz Setelah menemukan tag nama pekerja hotel di "Suite and Sour", Leni segera menyukai tampilan tag dan memutuskan untuk memasangnya, membodohi setiap pelanggan hotel yang melewatinya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh label nama "Fritz". Ketika pelanggan mulai memperlakukan Leni seperti pekerja yang sebenarnya, Leni memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai satu, memberi pelanggannya kunci kamar mereka, dan menangani keluhan pelanggan. Dia bahkan mencoba menendang keluarga Loud keluar dari kamar mereka karena laporan dari pelanggan yang marah. 11 of Hearts thumb|left|Leni menafsirkan The 11 of Hearts. Dalam minikomik Deuces Wild!, Leni mengambil identitas superheroine "The 11 of Hearts". Dia memainkan peran salah satu konco Ace Savvy. Senjata tanda tangannya adalah ikatan hati yang dengannya dia menggunakan untuk mengikat musuh-musuhnya. Dalam komik tersebut, dia dipanggil oleh Savvy di samping deknya yang lain untuk membantunya dan One-Eyed Jack untuk mengalahkan monster gas tersebut. Setelah mereka mengalahkannya, mereka bersiap untuk melawan monster sampah. 11 of Hearts muncul lagi di "Pulp Friction", bersama dengan sisa Full House Gang. Selama penampilannya di episode tersebut, dia menyelamatkan Ace Savvy dan One Eyed Jack dari jatuh ke dalam lubang hiu dengan menggunakan busur pinknya seperti tali. Blair thumb Dalam episode, "White Hare", di mana Lincoln membayangkan betapa sulitnya hidup dengan 15 saudara perempuan tambahan, Leni adalah seekor kelinci bernama Blair. Seperti Leni, Blair adalah kelinci modis dengan pengetahuan tinggi tentang pakaian apa yang paling tepat untuk dikenakan. Tidak seperti Leni, Blair tampaknya lebih pintar daripada bodoh, karena tidak ada momen di mana dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Trivia *Leni dinamai Lennie Small, karakter dari novel . *Namanya secara ironis diterjemahkan menjadi "Cerah". thumb|Desain asal Leni. *Leni pada awalnya akan menjadi seorang gadis berusia delapan tahun yang "tidak tahu kekuatannya sendiri", sebelum berubah menjadi seorang remaja yang stereotip. Penampilannya juga sama sekali berbeda; dia sangat gemuk, dan rambutnya yang coklat ditarik ke dalam kuncir. **Kepribadian aslinya juga mengingatkan pada Lennie Small dari novel John Steinbeck Of Mice and Men, yang tidak hanya cacat mental, tetapi juga seorang pria berotot besar yang tidak tahu kekuatannya sendiri. ***Dia juga dinamai Leni, seorang perawat di The Trial Franz Kafka, yang jatuh cinta dengan karakter utama Josef K. meskipun statusnya yang tak dapat dijelaskan sebagai penjahat. *Dalam "Driving Miss Hazy", dan "Along Came a Sister", terlihat bahwa dia suka membuat smoothie, dan bisa sangat kreatif ketika memilih bahan untuk digunakan. *Dalam "Driving Miss Hazy" terungkap bahwa: **Leni kidal. **Leni tidak memiliki SIM. **Leni telah gagal tes mengemudi 14 kali. ***Namun, telah terungkap dalam episode Lana "Listen Out Loud" bahwa Leni telah belajar cara mengemudi. *Dia terkadang lupa nama orang. Dalam "Sound of Silence", ia menyebut Lincoln "Landon", dan dalam "Overnight Success" ia memanggil Clyde kedua-dua "Claude" dan "Clark". *Dalam "Driving Miss Hazy", Leni terbukti memiliki keterampilan pertukangan kayu yang hebat. *Dalam "Space Invader", Leni mengatakan bahwa dia suka menyisir rambutnya 50 kali sehari, tetapi dia dapat dengan mudah kehilangan jejak. thumb|Leni berjalan. *Ketika Leni terlihat berjalan, dia hampir selalu menutup matanya, tersenyum lebar, dan mengangkat tangannya. Sebuah lelucon adalah bahwa Leni menabrak dinding ketika dia berjalan, kemungkinan hasil dari dia berjalan dengan mata tertutup. **Ini dibesarkan dalam "Fool Me Twice", ketika dia mengajarkan stuntnya dua kali cara berjalan ke deretan loker. *Meskipun Leni dan Luan sangat dekat, Leni percaya bahwa scrunchie rambut Luan adalah "mimpi buruk mode". *Rambut Leni adalah warna pirang paling terang dari semua saudara perempuan berambut pirang. *Dalam "House Music", itu menunjukkan bahwa Leni dapat membawa Lincoln hanya dengan satu tangan. *Kekuatan Leni diperlihatkan lebih jauh dalam "Health Kicked", ketika dia digantung dengan satu tangan sambil memegang Lily di lengannya yang lain, dan Lisa berpegangan pada kakinya. *Dalam "A Tattler's Tale", terlihat bahwa selain rasa takutnya pada laba-laba, Leni juga takut pada tikus. *Leni adalah salah satu dari tiga bersaudara yang menyebabkan pemadaman listrik. Dia menyebabkan satu di "Overnight Success", sementara dua lainnya adalah Lincoln di "Left in the Dark", dan Luna dalam "A Tattler's Tale". *Hal ini terungkap dalam "Brawl in the Family" bahwa kulit Leni tidak bisa berjemur. *Dalam "The Sweet Spot", terlihat bahwa selama perjalanan, gerakan van membuat Leni linglung. *Dalam "L is for Love", terungkap bahwa Leni menyukai Chaz. *Dalam komik "After Dark", selama cerita "Midnight Melody", terungkap bahwa Lenny adalah seorang tidur berjalan. *Dalam "Job Insecurity", terungkap bahwa Leni ingin menindik pusarnya, tetapi ayahnya melarangnya. *Menurut episode 20 dari Nick Animation Podcast, film favorit Leni adalah .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtauVVmQLQY&t=17m50s **Dia mirip dengan karakter judul film, Elle Woods, yang dia adalah seorang fashion berambut pirang. Selain itu mereka berdua jauh lebih pintar daripada yang pertama kali mereka tunjukkan, seperti yang ditunjukkan episode-episode tertentu, dia juga lebih pintar daripada yang disadari saudara-saudaranya. thumb|"Pekerjaan hidup" Leni. *Dalam "Lock 'n' Loud", terungkap bahwa pekerjaan hidupnya adalah teka-teki jigsaw anak-anak enam bagian. *Dia yang tertua kedua, tetapi yang paling cerdas dari saudara-saudaranya. Atau, Lisa adalah yang termuda kedua, tetapi yang paling cerdas dari saudara-saudaranya. *Menurut bagian "Ask Lincoln" di Instagram, alasan utama mengapa Lincoln suka mengenakan warna oranye adalah karena Leni mengklaim bahwa warnanya terlihat bagus untuknya. *Itu tersirat bahwa Leni mewarisi arachnofobinya dari Lynn Sr. *Dalam "Job Insecurity", terungkap bahwa Leni tahu tentang masakan Rusia. *"Change of Heart" mengungkapkan bahwa Leni berpikir hanya ada 40 negara di Amerika Serikat. *Ini terungkap dalam "Head Poet's Anxiety" bahwa Leni memiliki blog mode. *Dalam "Shop Girl", terungkap bahwa Leni tahu cara menjahit. *Dalam "Scales of Justice", terungkap bahwa baik dia dan Lana tidak menyadari bahwa 10,000 adalah bilangan real. *Dalam "Racing Hearts", dia tidak tahu arti dari kata Spanyol "nada", ketika Luna mengatakan bahwa dia dan Sam tidak memiliki kesamaan. *Dalam kuis Loud House, "Which Loud Sibling Are You?", Namanya salah dieja sebagai "Lenni". *Fakta alih suara: **Nama Polandia-nya adalah Honorata, dan dia dijuluki "Honia". **Dubber Polandia Leni, Julia Kołakowska, juga menyuarakan Haiku. **Dubber Rusia Leni, Anastasiya Lapina, juga menyuarakan Rita, Lori, Lola, Lily, dan Ronnie Anne. **Dubber Italia Leni, Giuliana Atepi, juga menyuarakan Lisa. **Dubber Swedia Leni, Mikaela Ardai Jennefors, juga menyuarakan Luna. **Dubber Jerman Leni, Daniela Reidies, juga menyuarakan Lynn. **Dubber Portugis Leni, Leonor Alcácer, juga menyuarakan Luan, Ronnie Anne dan Mrs. Johnson. **Pengalih suara Finlandia Leni, Susa Saukko, juga mengisi suara Lola. **Pengucapan nama Lennie dalam sulih suara Belanda sedikit berbeda, dilafalkan 'Lay-ny'. Klip Queen of The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon UK Leni Loud's Top LOL Lines! �� The Loud House TBT Leni Loud’s Fashion Vlog �� The Loud House Nick The Loud House Leni, Si Bebal Nickelodeon Bahasa de:Leni Loud en:Leni Loud es:Leni Loud fr:Leni Loud he:לני רעש ja:レニ ラウド ms:Leni Loud pl:Honorata Harmidomska pt-br:Leni Loud ru:Лени Лауд tl:Leni Loud zh:雷妮 Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Perempuan Kategori:Remaja Kategori:Karakter Utama Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Keluarga Loud Kategori:Murid sekolah tinggi